Night Angel
by emzz.strange
Summary: Just read and review..


Night Angel  
By: PaRTy-GiRL089

One night at the forbidden forest I was, I discovered who I am, what's my purpose and why did I live. A mystic elf-like creature explained to me my dreams, that they tell the future, my eyes that are changing color, that they tell how I feel at a certain moment, my tears, that they can turn into diamonds and crystals, and my wings that I have been growing hiding with. It explained more that I have in me, my powers and my senses. I can heal, I can telepath, I can transform, I can control elements, I became immortal but yet, I am afraid to show it. I understood what I was; the guardian of the night sky, I was the Night Angel.

This affected my friendship with Ron. He wanted me to go help him with his homework. I didn't want to because I have to wonder through the night. I have to go into the night sky to guide a few who are lost at the night, to save the people from being attack by dark spirits at the forbidden forest. Though I can't tell him what I'm doing. Even if he is one of my best friends, I'm afraid to show him what I am, that I was a Night Angel. That's why I want to go back to my resting place to hide and to cry, my cloud.

I took my silver, crystal mirror which was given to me by my mother and performed a wand-less spell to make my reflection a new life and to pretend that I was doing my homework there at the Gryffindor common room.

With my magic wings, I flew outside the window, towards a certain cloud next to the full moon, away from Hogwarts. I can see it there. There, I rest my eyes into the moon, seeing its guiding light at the darkness of the night. Watching and waiting for a falling star to just glide. I want to let everyone know but until now, I'm still afraid to show. The real me just won't let go, let go of the days of my sorrow. The light of the moon is my only hope. Its light is like my saving rope, a rope that will lead me to go, to go to a place that I once saw, Paradise.

That cloud is my paradise. That cloud where I can see the sun rise. That cloud that I always rest my eyes. That cloud that never made me surprised. That cloud which I always see, the sky that looks like a deep sea. That cloud that always shows me the way to a place that's just right for me. That cloud is where I always go to see the moon, to see the stars how they shine and bloom. That cloud is like my own blue lagoon, but yet I have to leave so soon.

As I see a broom with a passenger passing by, I flew up into the night sky for me hide from this certain guy that went and sat on my Paradise. I can not describe how he looked like, nor can I even understand why, why should he know of my paradise? Why is he crying tears of crystals in the sky? Maybe he was afraid to show anybody his sadness, maybe his scared for anyone to know that sorrowfulness. Maybe he needs a friend to understand his feelings, his problems, and his life.

From where I was hiding, I flew closer to him to see how he was doing. When I came nearer to see his face, I recognized him and knew his place at my school. As he looked to me and he got surprised, his face was saying, "Is this an angel in disguise?" I came and sat next to him, I folded my wings and was trying to comfort him with my presence that to him was unusual but yet it made him comfortable. But then, when he recognized who I was to him, he seemed depressed of knowing who I am. He knew me as if I was mud, a filthy worthless little scum. When I sensed he was going to say something, I turned my head and I tried to leave. But instead of me getting away, he pulled my arm and wanted me to stay. I was surprised. He didn't want me to go away, he wanted me to stay. As he pulled me closer, I went to him even nearer. He sighed and then smiled. He looked at me and told me I shouldn't cry. I didn't notice a tear went through my eye. And when he wiped it, it turned to crystal ice that melted when a wind went by. As he once gain looked into my eyes, he took my head made it rest on his shoulder. Another wind went by to make a pillow, a pillow we shared to comfort our minds that was with sorrow.

After a night sleeping together on my cloud of paradise, we woke up in each others' arms. I took the courage to say something the minute we woke up but he wanted first for him to talk. "Don't worry, Hermione. Your secret's safe with me." Once I heard my first name from his lips, it made me really happy, hearing my name across his lips. It sounded like music to my ears, my name that happen to be said by him. I looked up to him and smiled, that smile was a smile that I thought that I had long forgotten to show.

"Thank you… for everything." I said to him softly

"Anything for my Night Angel" He said quietly and kissed my forehead. I stood up from our position before, so did him, and I stared at the deep pools of blue of his staring eyes to mine. My hands were as cold as ice. My heart was beating so fast that I can't understand what it wants to say. I wanted to be near him but I knew someone owns him now. I can't be his friends because of a certain Slytherin, just like him. I never knew that I wanted to be friends with him but I know can never be his friend, ever. She wouldn't want that. She would kill me if she finds out I'm with him right now. With that thought, a single tear fell on the side of my cheek. Once again, he wiped that tear which turned to crystal but this time, it was shaped like a beautiful ice flower. I took the ice flower from his hand and blew my cold breath on it, which made it to a colorful butterfly. We both looked at the magical butterfly, as it flies towards the horizon with the hint of light from the sun.

Just after we came back to our senses, I magically transformed to my Hogwarts uniform. Then, the sun rose from the horizon. He called his broom that came out of nowhere and we rode on it to go back to Hogwarts. While we were riding, I shyly put my hands around his waist and rested my head on his back. To my surprise, he did not protest. Instead, he even put his free hand on my right hand and placed it closer to my other hand, to make my embrace tighter. I can feel the warmness of his body and I can even sense his aura around us both. I can smell his spicy aftershave and I never knew he was gentle and kind.

We got to Hogwarts after a few minutes. We landed on the entrance to Hogwarts' Great Hall. Before we entered, he turned his head and smiled at me. I smiled back. We looked at each other as if there was no tomorrow. He went closer to me and looked into my eyes like it was the window to my soul. Our noses were touching. Our lips were inches away. He slips his hand around my waist. I can feel his breathing on my face. I wanted to taste his red lips but I didn't had a chance. We heard footsteps that were loud and quick coming towards our way. And to my dismay, it was Harry and Ron, seeing as if they were looking for me. I remembered my hair was still long and jet black. I quickly muttered a spell to change it back. Luckily, I'm judging they didn't see it. I told him to see me tomorrow same time, same place. He just smiled at me and nodded, then smirked at my friends who were just passing by. I told them it was okay because I really can't think of anything to say.

Just after my talk with Harry and Ron, I quickly scanned the Great Hall. I sat beside Parvati and Ginny, to look like I'm talking to them. I saw him again, staring at me. I looked back and mouthed "hi" to him. That simple word made him blush. I wondered why but he did. He was really shy to me since that night, us sleeping together on that paradise cloud. But it also made him more open to me. He told me his problems. He shared me his feelings. He made me enter his life.

This was the beginning of nice friendship, which led me in falling in love again.

Wondering who that guy was? He was the Slytherin Prince, Draco Lucius Malfoy

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I was inspired to write this when I saw my Grandmother's painting. Too bad I couldn't let you see it.. But i hope you liked this one. i think you'll tell me it sucks and its boring. It's okay. I think it sucks too. Well, please review!

Aisha


End file.
